The present disclosure relates to a technique for a voice synthesis.
Voice synthesizing techniques for synthesizing a voice to be produced as corresponding to a desired character string have been proposed. For example, JP-A-2002-202790 discloses a synthesis units connection type voice synthesizing technique of synthesizing a singing voice of a song by preparing song information in which vocalization time points and vocalization characters (eg., lyrics, phonetic codes, or phonetic characters) are specified for respective notes of the song, arranging synthesis units of the vocalization characters corresponding to the notes at the respective vocalization time points on the time axis, and connecting the synthesis units to each other.
However, in the technique of JP-A-2002-202790, a singing voice having vocalization time points and vocalization characters that have been preset for respective notes is generated. The vocalization time points of respective vocalization characters cannot be varied on a real-time basis at the voice synthesis stage. In view of the above circumstances, an object of the present disclosure is to allow a user to vary vocalization time points of a synthesis voice on a real-time basis.